


Beziehungsstress

by aislingde



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor hat Beziehungsprobleme und bittet Tony um Rat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beziehungsstress

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Antares - vielen Lieben Dank, dass du die ärgsten Fehler in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion rausgenommen hast.
> 
> Dies ist ein Wichtelgeschenk für Levmoon. Ich hoffe, dass es in etwas das ist, was du dir gewünscht hast.

Auch wenn es Gerüchte gab, die besagten, dass Tony Stark in seinem Workshop lebte und nur zum Schlafen in seine Penthouse-Wohnung im obersten Stockwerk des Stark Towers ging, so stimmten sie nicht. Es gab durchaus Zeiten, zu denen er gemütlich auf der Couch in seinem luxuriösen Wohnzimmer lag, gelegentlich an einer Bierflasche nippte und auf seinem Tablet mit neuen Projekten spielte. Es kam nicht allzu oft vor. Aber nach Tagen, an denen er Pepper in Vorstandssitzungen vertreten musste, brauchte auch er eine Auszeit.

Kurz vor Weihnachten, wenn schwere Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen, dann nahm er sich öfters die Zeit, hier oben zu sitzen und das Wetter zu beobachten. Nach den Alpträumen, die er immer wieder von der Hitze in Afghanistan hatte, schaute er gerne in die weiße Pracht. Sein Workshop hatte leider aus Sicherheitsgründen keine Fenster, so dass er dafür ‚auftauchen’ musste. 

Er genoss seine Ruhe und hatte einige gute Ideen niedergeschrieben und für einen späteren Zeitpunkt abgespeichert als von draußen ein lautes Donnern ertönte. Erst einmal, dann ein zweites Mal und als Tony aufblickte sah er auch die Blitze. Und dann donnerte es noch einmal so intensiv, dass die Scheiben klirrten  
„Holla, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune.“ Tony legte sein Tablet zur Seite, stand auf, reckte sich und ging zur Tür, die zur Landeplattform hinaus führte. 

Als wäre es ein Zeichen gewesen, landete genau in dem Moment Thor auf der Plattform.  
Tony gestand ihm einen Showeffekt zu, aber hätte er statt einem Anzug sein rotes Cape getragen, wäre der Auftritt noch besser gewesen.

Schnell öffnete Tony die Tür und hätte sie angesichts der Kälte, die rein kam fast wieder zugemacht, aber Thor war schnell genug und schlüpfte durch den Spalt. Er stellte Möllnir neben der Tür ab und zog Tony ein eine kurze Umarmung. 

„Sei gegrüßt Anthony...“ Howardssohn wagte Thor inzwischen nicht mehr zu sagen, aber so wie er Anthony aussprach, wusste jeder, was eigentlich dahinter kommen sollte.  
Doch nach einigen eindringlichen Tipps hatte auch er gelernt, dass Howard Stark besser nicht in Tonys Gegenwart erwähnt werden sollte.  
Er drückte Tony noch einmal, dann ließ er ihn los. 

„Hallo, Thor!“, grüßte Tony zurück. Heute schien er von Thors Umarmung noch nicht einmal blaue Flecken bekomme zu haben. Nichts tat weh. „Solltest du nicht mit Jane in London sein?“ So bekümmert, wie Thor aussah, als Tony Janes Namen aussprach, wusste er, was das bedeutete. „Ärger im Paradies? Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas, was dir helfen könnte.“  
Er lotste seinen Teamgefährten zur Bar und holte aus einem Schrank eine Flasche, die er extra für Thor gekauft hatte.  
„Probiere mal, ob das etwas für dich ist.“  
Er füllte ein Glas großzügig mit der giftgrünen Flüssigkeit.  
„Was ist das?“ Thor nahm das Glas in die Hand und inhalierte den Duft.  
„Man nennt es auch „la fée verte.“  
„Und unter welchem Namen könnte ich es kennen?“ Dass Thor das Glas so misstrauisch beäugte lag eher an der Farbe als an dem Geruch.  
Tony grinste. „Zu deiner Zeit gab es das noch nicht und es ist auch ein wenig aus der Mode gekommen, weil es mehr Promille hat, als die meisten vertragen.“ Er wusste, dass Thor es als Herausforderung sehen würde. „Man nennt diese Sorte auch Absinthe Suisse und es ist ein besonders erlesenes Getränk, das wegen seiner Nebenwirkungen noch bis vor wenigen Jahren hier verboten war?“  
„Nebenwirkungen?“  
Tony hob abwehrend die Hände. „Man hat früher minderwertigen Alkohol zum Brennen verwendet, der Folgeschäden hatte. Und jetzt trink es einfach.“  
Thor roch noch einmal an dem Glas, dann probierte er vorsichtig. Ließ den Tropfen auf der Zunge zergehen und leerte dann das Glas mit einem Zug. Danach stellte er das Glas vorsichtig auf den Tresen ab.  
„Das schmeckt ungewohnt Freund Anthony, aber im Gegensatz zu den schwachen Getränken, die ihr mir sonst anbietet, ist das viel besser.“  
„Gut!“, Tony grinste. „Und ich mache es noch mal voll, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du hier bist und nicht in London.“

Thor starrte düster auf das Glas. „Meine Jane hat mich einen eifersüchtigen Idioten genannt und mir gesagt, dass ich erst wiederkommen darf, wenn ich zur Vernunft gekommen bin. Was konnte ich anderes tun, als dieser Aufforderung folgen.“  
„Okay!“ Tony nahm sich nun auch eine Flasche – Pepper zuliebe nur Bier - und setzte sich auf den Barhocker. Das würde länger dauern und ohne Alkohol würde er das Gespräch nicht überstehen. „Und warum hat sie dich einen eifersüchtigen Idioten genannt?“  
Thor hielt ihm das Glas hin. „Ich brauche Stärkung, bevor ich das erzähle.“  
Nur ein Gott konnte den Absinth, der sonst jeden nach zwei Gläsern umhaute, als Stärkung bezeichnen. Kopfschüttelnd füllte Tony das Glas.

„Wir waren zu einer dieser Veranstaltungen, die für Jane so wichtig sind. Sie nannte es ‚Weihnachtsfeier der University of Greenwich’.“  
Thor setzt sich nicht an die Bar, sondern ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus in die einsetzende Dämmerung.  
„Oh, kenn ich“, kommentierte Tony, blieb sitzen und starrte auf Thors Rücken. „Lauter blasierte Wissenschaftler, die sich selbst feiern und immer auf der Suche nach einer Finanzierung für ihre Projekte sind. Und da die noch nicht einmal guten Alkohol auf ihren Feiern hatten und attraktive Frauen nur als ‚Armschmuck‘ anderer Männer da waren, habe ich es mir schon lange abgewöhnt, zu solchen Feiern zu gehen.“ Tony erwähnte nicht, dass er es damals als nervig empfunden hatte, dass man versucht hatte, ihn zur Finanzierung aller möglichen mehr oder weniger sinnigen Projekte heranzuziehen.  
Heute wünschte er sich, er wäre bei seinen Absagen nicht so brutal gewesen, doch er konnte die Uhr nicht zurück drehen.

Thor wanderte zurück zur Bar, schnappte sich sein Glas und leerte es erneut. Danach hielt er es Tony auffordernd hin. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bevor du deinen Kummer in Alkohol ertränkst, musst du mir mehr erzählen.“  
Thor wanderte wieder zum Fenster.  
„Für meine Jane habe ich mich in diesen Anzug gezwängt und habe sogar Möllnir an der Garderobe abgegeben.“  
Tony gab sich alle Mühe ernst zu bleiben. Er konnte sich die Szene an der Garderobe zu gut vorstellen.  
„Jane hat aber Geschmack, du siehst in dem Anzug gut aus.“ Viele der Besucher hatten ihn wahrscheinlich für ihren Armschmuck gehalten und nicht gemerkt, dass er vielleicht kein Wissenschaftler, aber ein Stratege und Diplomat war. Und ganz nebenbei natürlich auch noch der Gott des Donners.  
„Danke, Freund Anthony. Ich weiß, wie wichtig ist, dass man sich unter die Menge mischt, hier und dort ein wenig plaudert und Kontakte knüpft. Deswegen habe ich meine Jane auch nach kurzer Zeit alleine gelassen und habe das Buffet aufgesucht, um ihr einen Teller mit diesen winzigen Portionen, die ihr als Essen bezeichnet, zusammenzustellen. Als ich dann nach etwa einer Stunde zurück kam stand sie etwas abseits und war mit einem mir unbekannten Mann in einem Gespräch vertieft. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, doch dann lächelte er sie in einer bestimmten Art und Weise an und berührte sie dabei am Arm.“ Thor seufzte tief. „Das ist bei mir zu Hause eine vertrauliche Geste bei Paaren. Manchmal wird es aber auch benutzt, um Besitzansprüche bei Unfreien anzumelden.“ Thor kam wieder zurück und leerte erneut sein Glas.  
„Meine Lady Jane gehört niemandem. Und das habe ich dem Mann klar gemacht.“ Klirrend zersprang das Glas in Thors Händen.

Tony zuckte zusammen. Ja, er verstand, warum Jane so sauer auf ihn war. „Unfreie sind Sklaven?“  
Thor sah aus, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. „Nein, Sklaverei gibt es bei uns nicht. Aber wenn sich jemand hoch verschuldet, oder ein Verbrechen begeht, kann er oder sie zu einer bestimmten Anzahl von Jahren von Frondienst verurteilt werden und wird einem ‚Hüter‘ übergeben. Das ist produktiver, als ihn in einem Kerker verrotten zu lassen. Das passiert nur bei wirklich schweren Verbrechen. Die Rechte und Pflichten des Unfreien und der Hüter füllen einige Bücher und ich habe viele Jahre damit verbracht, sie zu studieren, weil ich irgendwann über Streitfälle Recht sprechen muss. Ihr sperrt eure Verbrecher ein, egal, was sie getan haben, unsere Gesellschaft kann sich den Luxus so vieler Gefangener nicht leisten.“

Tony wusste, dass Thor Odins Erbe war, und trotzdem vergaß er immer wieder, wie viel Bildung man in seinen Kopf hineingehämmert hatte. Was auch daran lag, dass Thor gerne den einfachen, naiven Krieger spielte.  
Er nahm einen Lappen und wischte nebenbei die Scherben von der Theke. Um den Boden würde sich ein Staubsaugerbot kümmern. Wie sagte er es, ohne wieder in einen Fettnapf zu treten?  
„Wie dir schon aufgefallen ist, gibt es bei uns weder Unfreie noch Sklaven, deswegen hat auch diese Geste bei uns keine Bedeutung“, klärte Tony seinen Kampfgefährten vorsichtig auf.  
„Das ist mir auf dem Flug hierhin auch klar geworden“, gab Thor zu. „Aber meine Lady sah in seiner Gegenwart so unglücklich aus, dass ich ihr einfach zur Hilfe kommen musste.“  
Tony seufzte. „Das kenne ich. Pepper hat auch hin und wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber ich habe nur ein einziges Mal versucht, ihr beizustehen und habe von ihr eine Predigt zu hören bekommen, die es in sich hatte. Nach dem Motto: ‚Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um es diesen Knilch heimzuzahlen und du bist mir dazwischen gekommen‘. Du verstehst, was das bedeutet?“  
„Emanzipation. Lady Darcy hatte mir dazu einiges erzählt.“ Thors Stimme war sehr düster. Tony lachte „So eine Lektüre möchte ich auch nicht von Darcy erhalten.“  
„Hilf mir, Freund Anthony. Was muss ich machen, damit Lady Jane mein Verhalten entschuldigt?“  
„Das fragst du mich?“ Tony schmiss den Lappen ins Waschbecken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von Beziehungen und bin jedes Mal aufs Neue froh, wenn Pepper mir verzeiht, weil ich mit Vollgas in einen Fettnapf gesprungen bin.“  
„Wen sollte ich sonst fragen? Du bist der einzige von meinen Freunden, der in einer festen Beziehung ist. Ihr Menschen seid seltsam. Ihr lebt so kurz und verbringt die meiste Zeit alleine. Was ist so schwierig daran, einen Partner zu finden?“  
„Dass die Auswahl so groß ist?“ Tony zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich wieder auf den Barhocker. „Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass mich jemand trotz all meiner Macken lieben könnte und habe deswegen niemanden näher an mich heran gelassen. Und dann ist mir Pepper passiert. Sie liebt mich, obwohl ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, nicht einen einzigen Fettnapf auszulassen.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Pepper kannte all seine Fehler und trotzdem führten sie eine glückliche Beziehung.  
„Meine Lady kannte mich nicht und trotzdem hat sie an mich geglaubt und vertraute mir. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich es verdient habe, dass sie die Jahre auf mich gewartet hat und dabei sogar die Missachtung meines Vaters erduldet hat. Sie hat sogar…“ Thor lief unruhig auf und ab. „Sie hat sich sogar bemüht, mit Loki klar zu kommen. Ich will ihrer würdig sein!“ Es klang trotzig und gar nicht wie Thor. Er kam zurück und lehnte sich an den Tresen. 

Tony starrte ihn an. „Das bist du, Thor.“ Tony beugte sich vor und tätschelte unbeholfen die Hand, die zur Faust geballt auf den Tresen lag. „Aber ich bin trotzdem der falsche Ansprechpartner für Beziehungstipps.“  
Thor nickte abwesend, starrte auf seine Faust und entspannte sie. Tony ahnte, dass er seine Wanderung durch den Raum wieder aufnehmen würde und entschloss sich, die Initiative zu ergreifen.  
„Aber lass uns rüber gehen, da ist es gemütlicher“, er deutete auf die Couch, stand auf nahm seine Bierflasche und den Absinth und ging rüber ohne Thor eine Chance zu geben, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Die große Couch hatte genug Platz, dass sie beide sich gemütlich hinsetzen konnten.  
„Aber was machst du, wenn du dich entschuldigen musst?“ Thor wollte tatsächlich Beziehungstipps haben. Warum verstand er nicht, dass Tony Stark nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür war?  
Tony versuchte ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. „Jarvis, Kaminfeuer bitte?“  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir!“  
Die Leinwand wurde automatisch herab gefahren und dann wurde die Aufnahme eines flackernden Feuers gezeigt. Leise konnte man es knistern hören.  
Thor starrte einen Moment auf den Film, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich hin. „Manche Dinge werde ich nie verstehen“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Gerade so laut, dass Tony es verstehen konnte.  
„Und dann versuchst du, unsere Frauen zu verstehen? Das schaffen selbst wir nicht. Und früher habe ich mich bei Pepper immer mit einem teuren Geschenk entschuldigt, etwas, was sie sich von ihrem Gehalt nicht leisten konnte. Schuhe, Kleider, Schmuck, halt die Dinge, die sie liebt.“ Tony prostete Thor zu und trank einen Schluck. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass du Jane damit glücklich machen kannst. Sie wäre vielleicht glücklich, wenn du ihr Apparate für ihre Forschung kaufst, die sie sonst nicht bezahlen kann, aber sicher bin ich mir bei ihr nicht.“  
Thor nahm sein Glas, trank einen Schluck und setzte es ganz vorsichtig auf den Tisch ab.. Dann nahm er ein Kissen, das auf der Couch lag und spielte mit den Troddeln. Dunkel erinnerte sich Tony, dass er Pepper dieses Kissen als kitschiges Andenken aus dem Nahen Osten mitgebracht hatte. Aber wie diese Abscheulichkeit den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Pepper einen Anteil des Towers besaß.  
„Sag mal“, wechselte Tony das Thema. „Du bist zwar auf Asgard ein Prinz, aber damit kann man sich hier nichts kaufen. Könntest du ihr überhaupt ein Geschenk kaufen? Kommst du überhaupt finanziell klar?“  
Thor lächelte. „Ich mag zwar ein Prinz sein, aber dafür kann ich mir auch zu Hause nichts kaufen. Ich bekomme dort das, was man hier eine Apanage nennt und im Kampf verdiene ich als Heerführer sehr gut. Zudem habe ich Anrechte auf Anteile der Kriegsbeute. Auf den Rat meines Bruders hin, hatte ich einen Teil davon in Edelmetall gelagert. Und davon habe ich zwei Zentner mitgebracht und SHIELD hat es mir in ein Bankkonto mit einer Kreditkarte gewandelt.“ Er grinste und trank noch einen Schluck. „Sie hatten aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich vorher erkundet hatte, wie viel die Metalle auf der Erde wert sind, so dass ich entsprechend Rhodium, Platin, Gold und Palladium mitbringen konnte. Dabei habe ich das Glück, dass Rhodium auf Alfheim ähnlich häufig ist, wie bei euch Silber und ich davon einiges eingelagert hatte. Die Preise, die SHIELDS Unterhändler mir boten waren ordentlich, aber nicht gut genug und nach harten Verhandlungen kann ich mich auf der Erde als Millionär bezeichnen und könnte meiner Lady Jane jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, Freund Anthony.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Zudem habe ich noch mehr an einem sicheren Ort gelagert, dass ich bei Bedarf kurzfristig noch mehr Geld zur Verfügung habe.“

Tony pfiff leise. „Alle Achtung. Das war gut geplant. Du arbeitest hart daran, dass man dich und dein Verhandlungsgeschick unterschätzt.“ Er hob seine Flasche und prostete Thor zu. Dieser hob sein Glas und trank einen Schluck und stellte es auf dem Tisch vor sich ab.  
„Kannst du mit Lady Jane sprechen und herausfinden, was ich kaufen oder machen muss, um sie zu besänftigen? Du verstehst sie, wenn sie anfängt, über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen.“ Er zupfte wieder an den Troddeln des Kissens und schaffte es, eine davon abzureißen.  
„Entschuldige, Anthony! Ich wollte nichts beschädigen! Ich...“  
Tony hob die Hand, um die Flut der Entschuldigungen zu stoppen. „Schon gut, das ist kein besonderes Kissen, das kann ich schnell ersetzten. Und solange nur das Kissen beschädigt wird und nichts anderes, ist alles gut.“  
„Ich werde dir ein neues Kissen besorgen. Schöner und prachtvoller als das hier!“, versprach Thor.  
„Bitte nicht. Das hier ist mir schon zu kitschig und zu bunt. Besorge mir lieber etwas schlichteres.“  
„Wie du wünschst.“ Thor neigte den Kopf und blickt wieder auf das Kissen. „Lady Jane würde es auch als kitschig bezeichnen, aber Darcy könnte es gefallen. In Asgard weiß ich, was meine Freunde als schön empfinden und was als hässlich, aber hier kann ich oft nur raten. Hilfst du mir?“  
Er sah Tony mit so einem hoffnungsvollen und gleichzeitig verzweifelten Blick an, dass Tony einfach nur nicken konnte.  
„Ich kann doch meinen Teamgefährten nicht in Stich lassen. Natürlich helfe ich dir. Aber ich werde Jane nicht in deiner Gegenwart anrufen. Trink dein Glas aus und ich zeige dir, wo du diese Nacht schlafen kannst, dann rufe ich Jane an und spreche mit ihr von Wissenschaftler zu Wissenschaftler. Wenn sie wirklich ein neues wissenschaftliches Spielzeug haben will, dann besorge ich es und schicke dir die Rechnung. Ist das ein Deal?“  
„Danke, Freund Anthony.“ Thor seufzte und knautschte das Kissen. So hart, dass Tony Angst hatte, dass es platzet, aber er sagte nichts. „Sie ist die Frau, mit der ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen möchte. Doch solange mein Vater lebt, werde ich nur bis zu ihrem Tode an ihrer Seite sein können. Vielleicht sogar kürzer, nur wenige ertragen es, dass man selbst altert, der Partner aber nicht.“  
Er starrte einen Moment auf das falsche Kaminfeuer. Dann sprach er weiter. „Egal, wer in Asgard auf den Thron sitzt, solange mein Vater lebt, wird ohne sein Einverständnis kein Sterblicher in unseren Reihen aufgenommen.“  
Tony hörte bestürzt zu. Das hatte er nicht von Odin erwartet „Aber du bist sein Sohn. Kannst du ihn nicht dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern?“  
Thor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das konnte meine Mutter, doch sie ist von den Dunkelelfen ermordet worden und seitdem ist mein Vater noch schwieriger als er es vorher war. Ich kann seine Entscheidungen nicht mehr nachvollziehen.“

Tony schwieg. Sein eigener Vater war schon schwierig genug gewesen, aber die Vorstellung, einen Vater wie Odin zu haben, toppte das noch um einiges.  
Da Thor aber anders von seinem Vater dachte, hielt Tony den Mund.  
„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Freund Anthony.“ Thor leerte sein Glas. „Es ist Zeit, dass ich mich zurück ziehe.“  
„Zwei Etagen tiefer ist ein Apartment für dich vorbereitet. Komm, ich bring dich runter.“  
Tony stand auf, doch Thor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mit Jarvis Hilfe werde ich das schon schaffen. Der Absinth war nicht stark genug, um meine Reaktionen zu beeinflussen.“ Er grinste und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sind das die Räume, die ich auch beim letzten Besuch bezogen hatte?“  
„Ja, das ist deine Etage. Wann immer du oder Jane her kommst, kannst du dort wohnen. Und das nicht nur für eine Nacht.“  
Diese Einladung hatte Tony auch schon gegenüber Clint, Natasha und Steve ausgesprochen, doch die waren seit dem Untergang von SHIELD zu beschäftigt, um sie anzunehmen. Einzig Bruce kam hin und wieder für einige Wochen zu Besuch.  
„Danke für dieses großzügige Angebot, Freund Anthony. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen.“  
Thor legte das malträtierte Kissen zur Seite und stand auch auf. „Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft und hoffe, dass es dir gelingt, meine Lady zu besänftigen. Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht!“  
Mit einem leichten Anflug von Neid beobachtete Tony, wie Thor vollkommen normal zum Aufzug ging. Ihm war kein Alkoholgenuss anzumerken.

Als die Aufzugtür geschlossen war, wandte Tony sich an Jarvis.  
„Beobachte ihn, J.“  
„Ja, Sir. Darf ich anmerken, dass Thor alt genug ist, um zu wissen, wie viel er verträgt?“  
„Darfst du. Aber ich wäre ein schlechter Gastgeber, wenn ich nicht auf ihn achten würde.“  
„Da haben Sie durchaus Recht, Sir. Aber er hat jetzt seine Etage betreten und ich kann keinerlei Auswirkungen feststellen. Ich werde aber für diese Nacht seine Atmung und seinen Puls überwachen.“  
„Danke, Jarvis.“  
„Bitte. Soll ich jetzt Jane Forster anwählen?“  
„Warte einen Moment, ich hole mir noch etwas zu trinken.“

Da er für diese Unterhaltung wach sein musste, ging Tony in die Küche und zog sich einen Kaffee.  
Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„Jarvis, mache erst das Kaminfeuer aus und rufe dann Jane an.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“  
Die Leinwand fuhr hoch und über den Lautsprecher ertönte der Wählton.

„Forster hier!“  
Janes Stimme hatte einen eisigen Klang.  
„Hallo Jane-Baby!“, grüßte Tony sie enthusiastisch. „Was macht die Wissenschaft? Hast du inzwischen den Durchbruch geschafft und wir können demnächst zusammen eine Regenbogenbrücke bauen?“  
Er hörte ihr leises Seufzen.  
„Hallo, Tony. Rufst du an, weil ich einem ganz bestimmten Donnergott gesagt habe, dass er verschwinden soll und sich erst dann wieder bei mir blicken lassen darf, wenn er zur Vernunft gekommen ist?“  
„Abgesehen davon, dass besagter Gott in meinem Gästeappartement übernachtet: Ja.“  
„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?“ Sie klang sehr genervt.  
„Deine Version, was passiert ist, bevor ich mich auch nur irgendwie dazu äußeren werde. Und da ich ganz mies in Sachen Beziehung bin, werde ich den Teufel tun, und euch irgendwelche Ratschläge geben. Aber glaube mir, Thor hat schon eingesehen, dass er auf der Nobelpreisfeier ein wenig übertrieben hat.“  
„Ein wenig? Hat der Idiot wirklich gesagt, dass er ein wenig übertrieben hat?“  
Autsch. Tony zuckte bei ihrem Tonfall zusammen. „Jane, bitte sag mir ganz ehrlich, hat er den Mann verletzt?“  
„Nein, Philip Barnett hat es unverletzt überstanden, aber das Gebäude hat sehr gelitten, weil der gute Thor in seiner Wut seinen Hammer gerufen hatte.“  
Thor, Hammer, an der Garderobe abgegeben. Tony zählte eins und eins zusammen.  
„Wie viele Wände waren dazwischen?“, fragte er ganz vorsichtig.  
„Zwei Stockwerke und drei Wände. Das Gebäude ist von 1869 und ist jetzt einsturzgefährdet. Hat Thor etwas davon mitbekommen?“  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er war beschäftigt, deine Ehre zu verteidigen, denn so wie er…, Moment … Philip Barnett, ist das Philip Barnett von Hammer Industries gewesen?“ Er stand auf und lief auf und ab. Mit diesem Mann hatte er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. „Wenn ja, dann bezahle ich die komplette Renovierung des Gebäudes.“

„Was hast du gegen ihn?“ Sie klang nicht mehr so reserviert wie am Anfang. Das war schon ein Fortschritt.  
„Er vertritt Justin Hammer während dieser seine Gefängnisstrafe absitzt“, antwortete Tony Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus in das Schneetreiben. „Und er hat versucht Pepper abzuwerben. Ich weiß nicht genau, was er angestellt hat, aber ich habe sie noch nie so wütend erlebt, wie nach diesem Treffen mit ihm. Sie verweigert dazu jede Auskunft, weil sie wahrscheinlich zu Recht befürchtet, dass ich so ein Verhalten nicht dulden werde. Sie auch nicht, aber Pep genießt es, alles perfekt durchzuplanen und sich langsam und mit viel Genuss zu rächen.“  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es nach Tonys Wortschwall erst einmal ruhig, dann hörte er Jane tief einatmen.  
Tony ging zurück zur Couch setzte sich wieder hin und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Philip Barnett war auf seine Weise schlimmer als Justin Hammer. Er hatte selbst kein Talent für Waffenentwicklung aber er wusste, wen er einstellen musste, um Hammer Industries voran zu bringen. Er war ehrgeizig und ging über Leichen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
Seine einzige Schwäche waren Frauen – er behandelte sie grundsätzlich falsch und hatte sich viele Feinde gemacht. Pepper hatte sich mit mehreren anderen Frauen zusammen geschlossen und wartete auf den passenden Moment um ihn zu stürzen. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

„So einen schlimmen Eindruck hatte ich nicht. Ja, er war ein wenig aufdringlich, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach einem neuen Geldgeber für mein Projekt“, gab Jane zu.  
„Du bist auf der Suche und fragst mich nicht? Warum nicht? Bin ich dir nicht intelligent genug? Entsprechen die Labors nicht deinen Ansprüchen? Daran kann ich arbeiten. Nur wenn du Probleme mit Bruce hast, dann muss ich passen. Er hat einen festen Platz im Tower und niemand wird ihm diesen streitig machen“, entgegnete er. Er war wirklich ein wenig frustriert, dass sie nicht gefragt hatte, da doch sonst jeder, der durch den Untergang von SHIELD arbeitslos geworden war, bei ihm anklopfte.

„Darum geht es gar nicht, Tony!“ Jane seufzte.  
„Worum denn? Ich will dich nicht anwerben, weil du Thors Freundin bist, sondern weil ich ganz genau weiß, wie gut du bist.“  
„Und was ist, wenn Thor und ich uns trennen?“ Ja, dass sie darüber nachdachte, konnte Tony verstehen, aber er war nicht bereit, deswegen auf Janes Intelligenz und Kreativität zu verzichten.  
„Der Tower ist groß genug, dass ihr euch problemlos aus dem Weg gehen könnt. Aber Jane, du kennst mich – ich arbeite mehr, als dass ich Freizeit habe und eine brillante Wissenschaftlerin ist mir wichtiger als ein Krieger.“  
Siedend heiß fiel Tony ein, dass seine manchmal überwältigende Persönlichkeit für einige Menschen ein Problem war. Und seine Art, den Mitarbeitern in der Entwicklungsabteilung von Stark Industries über die Schulter zu schauen und gelegentlich zu korrigieren, hatte schon zu so manch einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung geführt. „Und ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass du einen Arbeitsplatz bekommst, den ich nur mit deiner Erlaubnis betreten darf. Ich weiß, dass ich sehr fordernd sein kann und werde mich zurück halten.“  
Sie lachte. „So schlimm bist du nicht. Aber jeder weiß, dass ich mit Thor zusammen bin und jeder wird vermuten, dass ich deswegen mit dir zusammenarbeite.“  
„Aber nur die Leute, die mich nicht kennen. Jeder der mich kennt, weiß dass ich nur mit kompetenten Personen zusammen arbeite. Und...“ Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare, „... Ich weiß, dass Darcy Teil des Paketes ist. Sie bekommt auch einen Job als deine Assistentin. Inklusive aller Sozialleistungen, die Stark Industries seinen Angestellten bietet.“  
„Verdammt! Ich war sauer auf Thor und hatte nicht mit deinem Anruf gerechnet und schon mal gar nicht, dass du versuchst, mir einen neuen Job zu verschaffen. So habe ich mich gar nicht gegen deine Werbungsversuche wappnen können.“  
Tony grinste. „Dann sag ja. Und verrate mir, was für ein Einweihungsgeschenk in deinem neuen Labor stehen darf, dass Thor dir als Entschuldigung für seine Entgleisung schenken darf. Philip Barnett sollte nicht der Grund für das Ende eurer Beziehung sein.“

„Und Thors überschäumendes Temperament? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er überreagiert hat. Dass sich das Wetter seinen Stimmungen anpasst, finde ich auch nicht toll. London ist bekannt für seinen Regen, aber nicht für so viel Regen!“  
„Ja, er ist temperamentvoll. Aber sag mir, dass es nicht genau das ist, was du auch an ihm liebst. Nicht nur im Bett. Hat er dich jemals bedroht, hattest du jemals in seiner Gegenwart Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte? Außer der Tatsache, dass gerade die Welt untergeht und nur ihr sie gemeinsam retten könnt? Ich habe die SHIELD-Berichte gelesen, ihr wart in Greenwich ein gutes Team.“ Tony stand wieder auf. „Oder hast du dich nach dem Vorfall heute gefragt, was die anderen Wissenschaftler von Thors Auftritt dachten? Dazu gebe ich dir einen guten Rat: Scheiß auf die Anderen. Es ist dein Leben und dein Glück. Ich weiß wovon ich rede.“

Und dann wurde sich Tony bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. „Habe ich dir gerade doch Beziehungstipps gegeben? Verdammt, das wollte ich doch gar nicht. Aber es stimmt. Lass dich weder von der Presse noch von Kollegen beeinflussen. Wichtig ist, dass du mit Thor glücklich bist. Und nichts ist schöner als guter Versöhnungssex.“  
„Tony!“ Ihr empörter Tonfall brachte ihn zum Grinsen.  
„Was? Ihr seid in eurer Beziehung noch nicht über Händchenhalten und verstohlene Küsse hinaus gekommen. Das hätte ich nicht von Thor gedacht, ich bin schockiert!“  
Jane lachte und Tony dachte schon, dass er gewonnen hatte, als sie schlagfertig antwortete:  
„Du weißt, dass du damit Abzüge in der B-Note bekommst? Ich kann auch noch nein sagen.“  
„Warum solltest du?“ Tony räusperte sich und wurde sachlich. 

„Solange du mit SHIELD zusammengearbeitet hast, warst du und ganz besonders deine Forschung sicher vor Ausnutzung. Aber kannst du wirklich einem Unternehmen wie Hammer Industries vertrauen, dass man deine Forschungsergebnisse wirklich zum Bau einer Regenbogenbrücke verwendet und nicht, um Waffen zu produzieren? Ich kann dir versprechen, dass die Brücke Realität wird. Auch wenn es noch viele Jahre dauern wird, bis wir sie zur Erforschung ferner Welten nutzen können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass andere glauben, dass die Erde eine leichte Beute ist. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass wir gefahrlos nach Asgard reisen können.“  
„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es keine gute Idee ist, selbst in Begleitung von Thor nach Asgard zu reisen. Odin hält uns für primitive Affen.“  
„Die Buschtrommeln haben mir erzählt, dass dort einiges im Argen liegt“, stimmte Tony ihr zu.  
„Aber wenn er uns für Affen hält, beachtet er uns nicht weiter. Das halte ich für einen großen Vorteil. Jane, bist du in London so glücklich, dass du nicht hierhin kommen magst? Oder warum lehnst du mein mehr als großzügigen Angebot ab? Liegt es an mir?“  
„Nein, Tony, an dir liegt es nicht“, wiegelte Jane sofort sehr energisch ab. „Du bist zwar manchmal anstrengend, aber das bin ich auch. Und ich würde liebend gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten, denn deine Kommentare inspirieren mich, auch quer zu denken. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht halb so weit, wie ich jetzt bin. Aber ich kann Erik nicht allein lassen.“  
„Erik Selvig?“ Tony dämmerte, dass Jane es übernommen hatte, sich um ihren Mentor zu kümmern.  
„Ja, er lebt bei uns, aber er hat immer noch große Probleme.“  
„Loki?“  
„Ja, er wird nicht nach New York kommen.“ Ihre Stimme klang traurig. 

„Kann ich verstehen, es ist mir anfangs auch schwer gefallen wieder in New York zu leben und ich hatte keinen verrückten Außerirdischen in meinem Kopf.“ Nur einen Himmel, aus dem er gefallen war.  
Tony überlegte einen Moment. „Doch Stark Industries hat nicht nur in New York Forschungseinrichtungen. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn du zu uns gezogen wärst, aber das ist nicht die einzige Lösung. Denk bitte darüber nach. Und was kann ich Thor erzählen? Bist du bereit, dich mit ihm zu versöhnen?“  
Jane seufzte. „Als ob ich Thor jemals aufgeben würde. Er braucht mir auch kein teures Geschenk zu machen, sondern mir nur seinen Hammer für einige Tage zu überlassen. Ich möchte einige Tests fahren und werde ihn unbeschadet zurückgeben. Aber das funktioniert nur, wenn er nicht in der Nähe ist. Und wenn du das schaffst, dann kannst du mir einen Vertrag zusenden“, setzte sie auch noch zuckersüß hinzu.  
Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass das kein Problem ist, vorausgesetzt, du bist damit einverstanden, dass du in dem einen Raum und Thor mit einer Glasscheibe von dem Hammer getrennt in dem anderen Raum ist. Aber verlange nicht, dass er sein Baby bei Untersuchungen komplett alleine lässt. Das würde ich mit meiner Rüstung auch nicht machen.“

„Ach, hast du wieder eine? Die Presse hat doch geschrieben, dass du alle vernichtet hast. Ich habe es nicht geglaubt.“  
„Du weißt doch, dass man der Presse nie glauben soll. Pepper ist der Meinung gewesen, dass ich eine Rüstung behalten sollte, damit ich mich im Notfall verteidigen kann. Und wer bin ich, dass ich da meiner Freundin widerspreche?“ Er breitete theatralisch die Arme aus und bedauerte, dass Jane ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
„Tony Stark, der immer ein Ass im Ärmel hat. Gut, du hast mich überzeugt, ich nehme dein Job-Angebot an und Thor darf bei der Untersuchung seines Hammers zuschauen. Was hast du eigentlich mit ihm angestellt, dass er nicht im Hintergrund mithört?“  
„Er auf seinen Kummer eine Flasche Absinth getrunken!“  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Entsetzen lag in Janes Stimme.  
„Ja, denn es hat nicht mehr Auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt, als ob er zwei Flaschen Bier getrunken hätte, das ist unfair!“, beklagte sich Tony.  
„Keine Alkoholvergiftung?“, fragte Jane vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein“, grummelte Tony. „Und ich hoffe, du weißt es zu würdigen, was ich auf mich genommen habe, um euch auszusöhnen. Ich bin ein Genie, aber kein Beziehungstherapeuth.“  
„Ich weiß es zu würdigen und Thor wird es auch zu würdigen wissen. Danke Tony.“  
„Wenn ich dich dafür als Mitarbeiterin gewinnen kann, war es das wert. Richte bitte Darcy und Dr. Selvig meine Grüße aus, und sag Ihnen, dass auch sie in den nächsten Tagen ein Angebot von Stark Industries bekommen werden.“  
„Sie werden ohne zu zögern unterschreiben und mich fragen, warum es so lange gedauert hat.“  
Es klang eine gewisse Resignation mit. Tony grinste, reagierte aber nicht weiter.  
„Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, Jane!“  
Mit einer Geste brachte Tony Jarvis dazu, dass Gespräch zu beenden.

„Jarvis, veranlasse bitte, dass die Personalabteilung morgen Arbeitsverträge für Jane Forster, Eric Selvig und Darcy Lewis vorbereitet. Sie können frei wählen, ob sie in den Forschungszentren in Alaska, New Mexico, Malibu, Tokio oder New York arbeiten möchten. Bei Fragen soll man sich direkt an mich wenden und wehe, irgendwer versaut mir das durch unverständliche Klauseln. Sie werden nicht behandelt wie Ex-SHIELD Mitarbeiter, sondern wie Wissenschaftler, die wir von der Konkurrenz abwerben. Und bevor man die Verträge losschickt möchte ich sie gegenlesen.“  
„Habe ich notiert, Sir, sonst noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?“  
„Nein, danke. Nur hoffen, dass Jane und Thor sich wirklich wieder vertragen.“ Tony gönnte den beiden ihr Glück Wirkliche Sorgen machte er sich nicht. Die beiden hatten schon so viel durchgestanden, dass es gar nicht anders ging.  
„Sir?“  
„Ja, Jarvis?“  
„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Versöhnung liegt bei 98,5 %.“  
„Danke, Jarvis.“

Und Jarvis hatte Recht.  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Tony mit Thor ein weiteres nervenaufreibendes Gespräch über Beziehungen und warum man dafür manchmal seine Waffen der Frau überlassen musste und danach flog Thor zurück nach London. Anschließend berichtete er, dass er sich mit Jane versöhnt hatte.

Wieder einen Tag später veranlasste Tony, dass Jane, Eric und Darcy per Kurier die Arbeitsverträge zugestellt wurden.  
Er wunderte sich nicht, dass er schon zehn Minuten nach der Zustellung von Darcy eine SMS mit der Nachricht ‚Ja, wir entscheiden uns für Mexiko!‘, erhielt.

Pünktlich zu Weihnachten erhielt er die Verträge unterschrieben zurück und hielt sie für eins der besten Weihnachtsgeschenke überhaupt.

Ende

 

Und wer es wissen will: Der Versöhnungssex war atemberaubend.  
Thor überließ Jane in Mexiko Möllnir zu Untersuchungen. Das Ergebnis waren die heftigsten Regenfälle, die der Ort je erlebt hatte, aber der Hammer überstand die Untersuchungen unbeschadet und Jane war mit den Auswertungen sehr zufrieden.


End file.
